the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kozue Senju
'Approval:' 2/20/19 30 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kozue is blessed, or cursed, with an abundance of shockingly white hair. No, she hasn't gone prematurely grey or white, nor is her hair a very pale blonde, she has had snowy white hair since her birth, a trait often seen within her clan. Beneath this mop of white hair peer out a pair of brilliant emerald green eyes. Much to her chagrin, Kozue doesn't have much going on for her in the height department, nor is she very curvy. Toned from exercising and training, Kozue is lithe and slender, but looks a little, well, shrimpy despite her best efforts to bulk up or have a shapely figure. At home and about the village, Kozue likes to dress colorfully with lots of accessories, especially ribbons in her hair to brighten up her snowy locks. Of course, out in the field, Kozue wears more drab clothing so as to blend in with her surroundings, and usually ties her hair back with a brown or dark green scarf to help cover the brilliant hue of her hair that might otherwise stand out. Kozue comes across as outgoing and prone to smiling infectiously and finding joy in the small things. If there's one thing she's learned from her elders, it's that life is too short to fuss over every little detail or frown at every small misgiving. Pick your battles wisely, at least those that you can choose, and try to find joy in life, is Kozue's daily philosophy and approach to life. Coming from such an illustrious clan as the Senju, Kozue often worries about living up to expectations, but tries to not focus on it too much. Maybe her happy outgoing nature is to help hide those insecurities that lurk beneath the surface. 'Stats' (Total: 251) ' '''Strength: 35 ' 'Speed: 35 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 150 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu ' 'Chunin: Sealing Specialist ' 'Jonin: Weapons Specialist ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 30 Banked feats: 0 Medical Ninjutsu # Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventively to stop on oncoming attacks, nullifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a weapon. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP initiation, 5 CP upkeep # Upgraded Shadow Clones - (2 feats) The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. Upon suffering a fatal blow, they explode in a blast of wrathful chakra energy that damages opponents' cells and prevents healing of that damage for several hours afterwards. The amount of damage is equal to 75% of the clone's remaining CP. The clones have 50% of the user's end. A maximum of CC/10 clones can be made. Feat requires wrathful chakra first. divides evenly, minimum of 50 CP each required # Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. CP Taijutsu # Gate 1 - Provides +8 buff to strength, costs 20 CP a round. # Gate 2 - Provides +8 buff to speed, costs 20 CP a round. # Gate 3 - Provides a +8 buff to speed and strength, costs 30 CP a round. # Dynamic Action - The user performs a simple punch with extreme force able to cause major damage on the place of impact, possibly causing broken bones. (20cp) # Gate 4 - provides a +12 buff to speed, costs 40 CP a round. # Gate 5 - provides a +12 buff to strength, costs 40 CP a round. # Gate 6 - provides a +12 buff to both strength and speed, costs 70 CP a round. Sealing Specialist # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat) # Five Elements Seal: Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 30 CP of opponent) # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 65 for 2nd feat) # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 100 for 3rd feat) Weapons Specialist # Silver Gauntlet (Right, 1st feat) - The right handed gauntlet is made of a silvery chakra conducting metal and engraved with sealing symbols. The gauntlet has a blade that can pop out of the back and is about two handspans long. The weapon is unbreakable and can shear through almost anything such as swords, armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the weapon. The gauntlet will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP. If the user invests 10 CP into the weapon it can slice through 20 CP barriers too. # Silver Gauntlet: Chakra Stealing (Right, 2nd feat) - The gauntlet passively drains 10 CP if it hits an opponent. The user can channel a minimum of 40 CP into the gauntlets (following supercharge mechanics) and if the attack hits the sword drains 1.5 times the amount of CP invested + 10 CP from the victim. If the attack misses the chakra is gone. # Silver Gauntlet (Left, 1st feat) - The left handed gauntlet is made of a silvery chakra conducting metal and covered with intricate geometric shapes and small divots. The gauntlet has a blade that can pop out of the back and is about two handspans long. The weapon is unbreakable and can shear through almost anything such as swords, armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the weapon. The gauntlet will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP. If the user invests 10 CP into the weapon it can slice through 20 CP barriers too. Space-Time Manipulation # Flying Thunder God - Similar to Kamui in that the success of the technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Though instead of disappearing and rewarping in they teleport to one of their seals. It costs 40 CP to teleport using this, and cannot be used to leave a combat situation. Placing a seal costs 5 Cp, or the user can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. # Flying Thunder God Seals- This feat can be taken multiple times, each time it is taken the user gets two more FTG seal slots. # Space-Time Barrier - The caster forms seals that shape close to their body. When these seals are interacted with by chakra influence, they close in wrapping around on the source. The Jutsu is then transported away and set elsewhere. The user can spend a little more chakra to send the jutsu to a specific location, marked by a FTG Seal. (40 CP for random, +20 CP for marked seal) # Chronorecovery- The user is able to "reset" inflicted wounds. Due to the raw power this ability uses, they can only reset very recent wounds, a prolonged attack against them would not be able to be healed this way. This jutsu is ideal against powerful, instaneous attacks. 40 CP Other # Stat feat +8 SP # Stat feat +8 SP # Stat feat +8 SP # Stat feat +8 SP # Stat feat +8 SP Equipment *(4) Chakra conducting Tanto *(3) Chakra Pill *(3) Chakra Pill *(3) Blood Increasing Pill *(4) 20 CP explosive tag *(0) gauntlets under weapon specialist Ryo * Ryo earned: 126,000 * Ryo left: 121,000 * -5,000 Summer Market 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 287' *'Banked: 50' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 4/24/18 Maze of Deception 2 QP 5/24/18 Kohana the Golden 3 QP 7/3/18 Attack in the Night 4 QP '''S rank mission 9/19/18 The Pirate Trap 4 QP S rank mission B-Rank: 0 ''' 3/14/18 Mysterious Circumstances 4 QP 3/28/18 Clearing the Way 2 QP 4/10/18 Classified Investigation 2 QP 4/11/18 Supply Run 4 QP 5/3/18 Silver Gauntlets 4 QP 8/12/18 A Konoha Secret Mission 4 QP 2/18/19 The Pirate Den 4 QP '''S rank mission C-Rank: 0 ' 1/10/18 The Unkidnapping 4 QP 1/27/18 Getting to the Heart of the Matter 4 QP 1/31/18 Paper Delivery! 3 QP 3/7/18 Not So Mystery Monster 3 QP 4/19/18 Just Business 3 QP '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' 1/24/18 Training Workshop 4 QP 1/31/18 Gym Day 9 QP 2/8/18 A Stench Most Foul 4 QP 2/11/18 That's a Lot of Fish 2 QP 2/13/18 An Unfriendly Letter/Fire in the Leaf 1 QP 2/13/18 It's getting windy down by the river 2/3 QP (cap) 2/26/18 Ramen Time 3 QP 2/27/18 At the River 3 QP 3/5/18 Park Cleanup 3 QP 3/13/18 Sparks Fly! 9 QP 3/13/18 New Genin on the Loose 0/2 QP taken (cap) 3/18/18 A New Direction 5 QP 3/18/18 The Seed Has Been Planted! 3 QP 3/26/18 Reflections 6 QP 4/1/18 Curse Mark Release 2/4 QP (cap) 4/2/18 The Eight Gates 7 QP 4/7/18 Morning Walk! 1 QP 4/8/18 Opening Day 5 QP 4/14/18 Training Workshop 2 QP 4/17/18 Special Training 6 QP 4/17/18 Doubt is Pretty Dangerous 0/3 QP (cap) 4/24/18 Sushi for Two 7/9 QP taken (cap) 4/27/18 Strength Training 5 QP 5/4/18 Training in the Sunshine 4 QP 5/8/18 Guilty Pleasures 4 QP 5/9/18 Catching Up 5 QP 5/9/18 One Step At A Time 4/7 QP 5/16/18 Evening Snack 4 QP 5/21/18 Moving Ahead 3 QP '''S rank RP 5/28/18 Surprise Party 6 QP 5/29/18 Cleaning out the closet 3 QP 5/30/18 At the Dojo 1/2 QP (cap) 6/5/18 Fishing and Grilling 8 QP 6/12/18 Advanced Training 7 QP 6/19/18 Walking Around 8 QP 6/20/18 Preparing for a Trip 5 QP S rank RP 7/3/18 Fresh Out of School 4 QP 7/3/18 Training 4/5 QP 7/9/18 Catch Up Over Ramen 4 QP 7/9/18 An Interesting Find 1 QP 7/10/18 Summer Fun in the Sun 3 QP 7/14/18 A Day Together 9 QP 7/24/18 New Toys 7 QP 7/31/18 A Whole Day Off 2 QP 7/31/18 Outdoor Studying 3 QP 7/31/18 To the Library 1 QP 8/13/18 Practice Day 2 QP 8/14/18 Advanced Training Pt 2 3 QP 8/19/18 Making Friends 1 QP 8/19/18 Walks 2 QP 8/28/18 Aftermath and Planning 9 QP S rank RP 9/3/18 Wandering Around 3 QP 9/12/18 Training 4 QP 11/13/18 Ramen 3 QP 11/29/18 Errands 5 QP 12/19/18 Housewarming Party 2 QP 12/17/18 Training 3 QP 12/20/18 Idle Time 3 QP 1/20/19 Konoha in the Winter 1 QP 2/22/19 Training 3 QP 'History and Story' Born into the Senju clan, Kozue grew up with the tales of the great deeds of Senju Hokages and their great accomplishments and skills. While she enjoyed all the stories about the amazing things that the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, accomplished, as well as his brother, the Second Hokage, it was the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, that Kozue always looked up to as her personal hero. Tsunade Senju - first female Hokage - who was known for her pioneering skills within the field of medical ninjutsu. Kozue aspires to follow in her footsteps and develop her physical and mental strength. The past Hokages are not Kozue's direct ancestors. She is, however, a direct descendant of a second cousin of the First and Second Hokage, because in a clan like hers, you keep track of that kind of thing and those relationships. But the Senju clan is known for doing great things, and Kozue not only has ambition and grit, but the Will of Fire burning deep in her. She'll follow the examples of others in her clan and continue the tradition of excellence to bring honor and prestige to her clan. When Kozue entered the Academy, she scored in the top 10% of her class, and graduated within the usual amount of time. As a genin she tried her hardest to complete missions and do them well, even when some of them were not that exciting or even downright disgusting. Wanting more, not just for herself but to help her village, Kozue explored options for advancement as a chunin and was surprised to gain herself a position as a Hokage's assistant, with her duties and training developing as she ascended into the rank of jonin. But it's not been all work and business. Kozue has forged some important connections with others in the village. She has not only a few friends and mentors, but very close friends in a team with Jojo and Izo, who has been her long-time boyfriend. Category:Character